A to Z
by UbiquitousPhantom
Summary: A small collection of 26 oneshots, all starting with one letter of the alphabet. Dramione, of course.
1. A is for Apples

_**A to Z**_

_**Summary: **__A small collection of 26 oneshots, all starting with one letter of the alphabet. Dramione, of course._

_Hey, everyone. For those of you who care, I __**used to be Phantomofthebasket**__. I changed my username because it got boring. And "Ubiquitous" is better._

_Also, for anyone who cares, I've deleted all my stories except for my Phantom of the Opera one, which I do actually plan on continuing. I just need to get some inspiration. However, in place of that, is this._

_I know this has been done before, however I couldn't resist. I tried to pick words no one has used. If I had and its very similar to yours, let me know and I'll change the word. =)_

_Okay, all of the fics __**vary in rating**__. Most will either be K+ or T. However, I do post everything before the actual oneshot, so you'll be able to see for yourself the rating of each oneshot before you read it._

_Also, the fics __**DO NOT**__ go in any particular order, unless I specify beforehand._

_Disclaimer: All things recognizable to the Harry Potter Universe is owned and claimed rightfully by JK Rowling. All others to their respective owners. I only own the plot. Go me!_

_**Title: **__A is for Apples._

_**Summary: **__Apples are the sexiest fruit, no?_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Word Count: **__522_

_XxXxXxXxX_

Hermione sat in the chair by the fire in the Common Room, reading her favorite book. It was nice and quiet; all of the students had decided to go home for the Christmas Holiday. Well, almost all. Harry and Ron had stayed. And--

Ron came lumbering down the stairs, stretching and yawning. "Morning, 'Mione."

"Good morning, Ron," she said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. It was past noon and he was just now getting up! She didn't know how he could do it. She couldn't sleep past nine.

Ron's stomach growled loudly and he smiled sheepishly. "I think I'm gonna go get some breakfast."

"Lunch, Ronald. You're going to get lunch, because its past noon."

"Right." He turned and walked out of the room.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her book when:

"Oi! What the hell are you doing out here, bloody git?"

"Just get Granger out here for me. I've been waiting out her all morning for someone to come out because _she_ won't let me in, the bloody portrait."

Hermione groaned. _Malfoy_ of all people was the other person who had decided to stay.

"Its my job only to let the--"

"Yes, yes, yes," Malfoy snarled. "Only the bloody Gryffindors. You should still let me in. I'm a Malfoy!"

"Yeah, the very prissy high and mighty ferret Malfoy."

Hermione walked up to the two boys, thinking she had better get them seperated before a fight broke out. "Ron, go and eat. I can take care of this."

Ron gave Malfoy a distrusting glance before stalking off at the urging of his stomach. Hermione sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, Malfoy?"

Malfoy had his hands behind his back and was rocking on his heels, a very un-Malfoy like posture.

Curious, Hermione rose an eyebrow. "What's up with you?"

"I, uhh..." He coughed, embarressed.

Hermione couldn't help it. She smiled. Malfoy? Embarressed? This has got to be the first time since the Malfoy bloodline existed! "Yes...?"

"Iwaswonderingifyou'dcomewithmetosharesomeapplesbecauseIhearthey'regoodforyouandthey'rethesexiestfoodoutthere," he said in one big rush.

Hermione blinked. Uhh, what? "Could you repeat that for me? Slowly, this time, so I can actually understand you?"

Draco took a deep breath, looked Hermione in the eyes and said, "I was wondering if you'd come with me to share some apples because I hear they're good for you and they're the sexiest food out there."

Once she heard this, she thought many things.

One: Malfoy and me?

Two: She almost threw up.

Three: She burst out laughing.

Apples? The sexiest food? "Hahahaha! Ahh, haha, Malfoy, you, aha, might want to do some more research. Hahaha! Apples are _not_ the sexiest, haha, food."

Draco blinked and immediately turned red. The effect was amazing, especially with his bright blonde hair. "Damn you, Blaise! I'm going to kill you!"

Hermione watched and giggled as he ran off. She shook her head. He should've known that apples aren't the one fruit... its strawberries. Strawberries and chocolate... She licked her lips.

She sat back in the chair and continued reading her book. But she couldn't help wondering if he had been serious or not...

_XxXxXxXxX_

_And here's A of the alphabet. I hope you enjoyed it. I know Malfoy wasn't really in character but ahh well._

_Flames will be used to make s'mores for Hermione and Draco._

_-UbiquitousPhantom-_


	2. B is for Baby

_Hello once again. I'm back with B._

_Thanks for all you who put me on your alerts list! That was awesome! And thank you for my ONE faithful reviewer, __**Aireeana**__. Thanks a ton!_

_Disclaimer: All things recognizable to the Harry Potter Universe is owned and claimed rightfully by JK Rowling. All others to their respective owners. I only own the plot. Go me!_

_**Title: **__B is for Baby_

_**Summary: **__They're so noisy and... poopy._

_**Rating: **__K+_

_**Word Count: **__121_

_XxXxXxXxX_

"Awww," Hermione cooed. "Look at that cute baby!"

Draco looked over to where his girlfriend pointed. He saw nothing but hard work and filth. "That's not cute, Hermione. That's just... no."

Hermione looked up to Draco. "You don't like babies?"

He made a face and shook his head. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because they're so noisy and... poopy. Its disgusting."

Hermione's face dropped a little. "Oh... okay then."

They walked in an awkward silence for a good ten, fifteen minutes until Draco said, "But I suppose having one with the woman I love wouldn't be so bad."

Hermione smiled widely at him and had a bounce in her step the rest of the day.

Draco smirked. Its so easy to please women.

_XxXxXxXxX_

_Haha, got to love Draco. Anyhoo, there's B._

_C's up next: Candy_

_Flame's will be used to make s'mores for Draco and Hermione._

_-UbiquitousPhantom-_


	3. C is for Candy

_Hello and I am back once again with C!_

_Thanks to all of those who put this story on their alerts list and a special thanks to my TWO reviewers this time 'round: __**love-ipod**__ and __**Purpleabsofsteel**__._

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, the only thing I own is... ahh... nothing? Urgh. That's depressing._

_**Title: **__C is for Candy_

_**Summary: **__So your favorite candy is...?_

_**Rating: **__K+_

_**Word Count: **__161_

_XxXxXxXxX_

"Hermione! What's your favorite candy," Draco asked, running to catch up with Hermione.

Hermione kept on walking, not slowing down her pace. Malfoy was really starting to get on her nerves, what with all of a sudden deciding that he liked her.

She looked straight ahead, jaw set, intent on getting to her class on time.

"Come on Hermione..." Draco whined.

"Why do you want to know," she asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Because."

"Because...?"

"Because."

"Because...?"

"Because."

"Malfoy, if you don't tell me why you want to know, I won't tell you."

"Aww. But Granger... I wanted to surprise you!"

"I don't want a surprise from you, Malfoy."

"Fine then! You won't get one!" He stopped walking and crossed his hands over his chest, head held high.

"Fine," Hermione grinned.

She took about five steps, stopped and said, "Snickers."

Draco looked at Hermione's back confusedly for a second. Snickers! She said Snickers! Her favorite candy is Snickers!

... Now I just have to figure out what Snickers are, he thought miserably.

_XxXxXxXxX_

_Hey. Sorry, Snickers kind of seemed like a Hermione-ish candy._

_Anyhoo... I'm sorry. This one kind of sucked, no? I apologize. in my defense, it was written in less than 10 minutes. But, I suppose i kind of brought it upon myself, seeing as I kind of wrote it just now... last minute. Haha._

_You know, there're a lot of story alerts for this story... but no reviews. Only three. =( Someone want to make me happy and review? Pretty please? With sugar on top? Maybe?_

_(Gets on knees) Come on, all! I'm begging you!_

_(Coughs) Anyhoo... Next up is D._

_-UbiquitousPhantom-_


	4. D is for Dare

_Hey! Glad you guys liked this! Thanks for putting this on your alerts list and favorite story once again and thanks to my SEVEN reviewers: __**RavenclawVampire14**__, __**Michelle Black a.k.a. Elle**__, __**Sugarlover**__, __**krisse92**__, __**James n Lily r in LOVE**__, __**Lady of Spring Rain**__, and __**rockablegirl**__._

_Really. Thanks a _ton_ for the reviews... they made me so happy. =D Keep it up!_

_Also, please excuse any typos. Still on WordPad. XD_

_Disclaimer: I only own this idea. And not even the idea. I only own... nothing. =/_

_**Title: **__D is for Dare_

_**Summary: **__"Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat?"_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Word Count: **__527_

_XxXxXxXxX_

Harry grinned evilly, looking at everyone in the circle for the next victim. "Now who's next..." he inquired, tapping his fingers on his knees. Him, Ginny, Luna and Neville, Ron, Draco, Blaise and Hermione were in the Room of Requirement for a small game of Truth or Dare.

Everyone was actually getting along outside of a small bit of bickering here and there.

His eyes landed on Ginny and his smile widened. "Hello, dear."

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Harry, no!"

"Ginny. Truth or dare?"

Ginny glared at Harry. "Dare," she said with her Weasley attitude.

"I dare you to... make out with Neville."

Everyone laughed. "Harry James Potter! I'm so getting you back for this!"

"You've got to do it, Ginny," Hermione laughed.

"Hermione, you're supposed to be my best friend!"

Hermione grinned and shrugged. "Sorry, Gin."

Ginny breathed in deeply and looked at Neville apologetically. "I'm sorry Neville."

Neville was bright red and turned to Luna. "I'm sorry, Luna."

Luna smiled. "Its okay."

Ginny and Neville leaned in togehter and kissed. As they were pulling back, everyone called for more. So, they rolled their eyes and conitnued kissing until cat calls ensued.

When they finally broke apart, Ginny said, "Hermione. Truth or dare?"

"But Ginny! What did I ever do to you!?"

"You didn't help me. So, what is it?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Truth."

Ginny grinned. "I was hoping you'd pick that."

Hermione gulped. She didn't like this.

"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, like Draco Malfoy?"

The room got quiet and she licked her lips. _Urgh! I knew she was going to do this to me! _Hermione thought. _I should have picked dare!_

"Uhh... haha..."

"We're waiting," she sang.

Blushing madly and looking down, playing a loose string on her socks, she mumbled, "yes." A little louder, she said, "I hate you, Ginny." She looked up to Draco who was smirking. Harry had a knowing look on his face. Ron's was full of surprise and outrage.

Not waiting for Ron to explode, she turned to Draco. "Draco, truth or dare?"

Draco scoffed and stood up. "This game is stupid. I'm leaving. You coming, Blaise?"

"Fine," Hermione said, a glint in her eye. "Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat?"

Draco turned around, hand on the door knob. "Excuse me, Granger?"

"You heard me. Truth. Or dare. Or double dare. Or promise to repeat?"

Sticking his chin out, "Double dare."

"You should not have said that." Hermione stood up and went over to Draco and whispered in his ear. His eyes grew wide with surprise and then outrage. "No bloody way, Granger!"

"You have to. Its the law of this game. If you forfeit, you have to dance with the Squid in the lake _and_ you have to kiss Moaning Myrtle _and_ you have to--"

Draco huffed. "Alright, alright Granger! I'll do it. Just..." He ran his hand through his hair. "When?"

"Tomorrow evening, around dinner should do just fine," Hermione smirked.

DMxHG

The next day at dinner, just as the dessert appeared, the Great Hall door opened and Draco ran through the aisles inbetween the tables in nothing but "I love Gryffindor" red and gold boxer shorts.

As per the dare, he sat down at the Slytherin table and piled dessert on his plate, muttering curses. He made eye contact with Hermione. "Revenge in imminent."

Hermione just smiled and ate her muffin.

_XxXxXxXxX_

_Haha, okay, I'll admit, that was a fun one to write._

_I know, all the characters were kind of... well, out of character and ignore that in real life, that would never have happened. But! That's what fanfiction is for, no?_

_Anyhoo, make sure, before you leave, to drop a review since it made me _very_ happy to recieve a full seven reviews this time around! (Does a happy dance)_

_This time! Whoever reviews gets a FREE plushie of your favorite character! YAY! So, make sure to tell me who you like or I'll just give you... the Squid._

_Haha, hope you liked the chapter, most definitely my longest yet! =D_

_-UbiquitousPhantom-_


	5. E is for Earrings

_Hey! I'm back with E!_

_So, thanks to my awesome NINE reviewers: __**Michelle Black a.k.a Elle**__, __**love-ipod**__, __**jessirose85**__, __**Red Velvet Jacket**__, __**Rockablegirl**__, __**.xXx**__, __**Purpleabsofsteel**__, __**satoz**__, and __**RavenclawVampire14**__. You guys are awesome and you make me VERY happy. Also, thanks a ton to those of you who have put me on your story alert and favorites. Means a lot to me. It really does._

_Disclaimer: I do own Harry Potter! Ha! ... The books._

_**Title: **__E is for Earring_

_**Summary: **__Malfoy smiled. These were perfect._

_**Rating: **__T (for one swear word)_

_**Word Count: **__490_

_XxXxXxXxX_

Malfoy walked into the store, a "I-Know-What-I'm-Doing-So-Leave-Me-The-Hell-Alone" look on his face. He walked straight up to the lady behind the glass display case. The display case was full of beautiful things. Absolutely beautiful bracelets, necklaces and earrings. All of which were expensive.

Very. Expensive.

The lady behind the counter--a quick glance at her name tag showed her name was Gladys--smiled. "Hello sir. May I help you?"

"Yes," Malfoy said curtly, looking down at the jewelry.

"Well, what are you looking for today?"

"I don't know," he said, a nervous look on his face. "Its for my girlfriend."

Gladys smiled sweetly. "Aww, that's cute. Is it for any special occassion or just a gift?"

"Gift."

"Okay! Well, depending on your price range, we've got--"

"Price is not an object, ma'am," Malfoy interuppted.

Gladys raised her eyebrows slightly and put a confident smile on her face. "Very well, then, sir, let me show you the..."

And she went on and on about all sorts of jewelry. Necklaces that ranged from the cheapest and most ugly, to the most expensive and elegant. As were the same with bracelets and earrings. There were so many beautful objects, all almost perfect, and all very expensive.

_One way to a woman's heart is through shiny gifts..._

All of the jewelry was beautiful, but none were perfect.

Gladys could see the frustration mounting on Malfoy and she asked one more desperate question, not wanting to lose her costumer. "Does she have any preference to green?"

Malfoy looked at her suspiciously. "Yes. She likes it." Well, he didn't have to tell her that she was partial to the color, but to him... she looked absolutely fantastic in it.

"Then I may have just the thing for you," Gladys said happily. She turned around, rummaged through some stuff and pulled out a small earring box. She opened it and Malfoy's eyes widened. They were perfect. There was a small green bead on top, and then a cresent-like hoop. In the middle of the cresent-like hoop was a smallc luster of green beads trailing down.

"How much?"

Gladys smiled.

DMxHG

"Here." Malfoy held out a small box to the girl sitting on a couch reading a book. Hermione looked up curiously and took it.

"What is it?" She asked, trailing her finger along the edge of the box.

"Well, open it and see," he said, sitting on the couch next to her.

She adjusted to give him room, opened the box and gasped. She took the earrings out carefully, holding them in the palm of her hand. "Wow, Draco, they're beautiful."

Malfoy smiled. "I hope you like them."

"Oh, I love them."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Malfoy broke it with a cough. "Well, I've got to go. Just thought I'd drop by."

Hermione smiled. "Okay, Draco. Talk to you tomorrow."

Draco smiled back, nodded his head once and apparated out of the room.

Hermione sighed and looked at the earrings in her hand. They were so beautiful. She couldn't wait to wear them.

But first she had to get her ears pierced.

_XxXxXxXxX_

_And there is E! I hope you liked this one. I had no idea what to do for E, so I just googled "words starting with E", found a list and saw this. XD I know, I know... I'm pathetic._

_If you're curious about what the earrings looked like, here's the link. Unfortunately, won't allow links within the stories, so you'll had to take out the spaces:_

_http: // www. bowsandbeads. com /files /Palace _Green _Earrings. JPG_

_However, you should let me know how you liked this one. A review would be absolutely fantastic. The Draco Plushie or another character in all their plushie-ness is still open. All it takes is a review..._

_Oh! Also! I'd love suggestions on words I should use! I've already got M, K, and T written (haha, sorry, but I couldn't resist) and any suggestions would be seriously be considered! The best one for each letter will be used and I will give that person credit._

_Thanks once again for reading, now all you have to do is review (a plushie is on the line, here!)._

_-UbiquitousPhantom-_


	6. F is for Fork

_Hey all! I'm back with F!_

_Thanks to all of you awesome people who have reviewed: __**Purpleabsofsteel**__, __**Michelle Black a.k.a Elle**__, __**satoz**__, __**jessirose85**__, __**krisse92**__, __**Queen of Lunacy**__, __**mrsalleryce**__, __**rockablegirl**__, __**bunny08**__, __**RavenclawVampire14**__, and __**-somecrazykid-**__. Thanks a ton you guys! Also, thanks to those who put this on your favorites and alerts! Makes me very happy! Keep it up!_

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Sadly._

_**Title: **__F is for Fork._

_**Summary: **__"Spork?"_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Word Count: **__218_

_**(Thanks to: **__Queen of Lunacy__**for suggesting "Fork" for F!)**_

_XxXxXxXxX_

Hermione sat at home in her chair, eating her spaghetti and watching TV. Draco sat across from her, scrutinizing her closely. At about the fifth bite, Hermione sighed. "Draco, what are you doing?"

He didn't answer, just kept staring intently at... something.

"Draco? Draco!"

He blinked and shook his head slightly, as if coming from a stupor. "Yeah?"

"What were you staring at?" She asked as if he were a five year old.

"That," he said, nodding his head at her.

"And 'that' is...?"

He pointed this time, to her spork. "Your weird fork. Why is it like that?"

Hermione laughed. "Ohh, this. Its a spork."

"Spork?"

"A combined spoon and fork. You can find them at muggle schools."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Less expensive and easier to handle? Not sure. Besides. They're wickedly cool," she grinned.

He lifted an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes. "Someone's going to take over the world with sporks someday, Draco. Duh. Everyone knows that."

"Have you been eating sugar again, Hermione?"

"No! I'm serious!"

"Who would have come up with the idea of a spork? It's ridiculous," he scoffed. "You just made it up because you've had too much sugar. Spork. What a retarded idea. Its a fork and spoon."

"No, Draco, I'm serious! Wikipedia it if you don't believe me!"

"...Wikipedia?"

She nodded happily.

"God damnit, Hermione! No more muggle stuff! Give me that fork!" He pounced.

She fell backward, laughing. "Its. A. SPORK!"

_XxXxXxXxX_

_Hey, guys. There's F. Sorry about this one. I don't really like it... it kind of got off the topic of forks and went to sporks. Ahh, sporks. Got to love them. (Speaking of which, when I go to type "spork", I always spell it "sprok" first. =P)_

_Anyhoo, sorry about the long wait. I had lots of trouble with this one. =/ Hopefully G will be better. =D_

_Let me know what your favorite chapter so far has been by dropping me a review!_

_-UbiquitousPhantom-_


	7. G is for Gossip

_OMG GUESS WHAT!? I'm back with G! Yay!_

_Thanks to you awesome, awesome, AWESOME people who reviewed: __**satoz**__, __**RavenclawVampire14**__, __**Purpleabsofsteel**__, __**smaginn**__, __**rockablegirl**__, __**sharukhan23**__, __**Michelle Black a.k.a. Elle**__, __**Lady Atianne of Ambers Valley**__, __**MegamiofMeiun**__, __**LadyDisdain89**__, __**zutarakid50**__, __**sarainya-fish**__, and __**Red Velvet Jacket**__. _

_Also, a quick thank you to those of you who put me on your favorites/story alert lists. Really, it make me happy you guys like my story. =D Well... "story". Haha._

_Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Draco, and nor do you. (Yay! I rhymed! Kind of. =/ Well, what I'm saying is that I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. Urgh. Lucky.)_

_**Title: **__G is for Gossip_

_**Summary: **__"Oh my god! Guess what I just saw!"_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Word Count: **484  
_

_**(Thanks to **__jessirose85__** for suggesting "Gossip" for G!)**_

_XxXxXxXxX_

Ginny Weasley was suspicious. Lately, for the past two weeks, her best friend Hermione Jane Granger kept sneaking off to places. Not that she would ever admit it, of course. She always said she was going to the library to study and get the Potions essay done.

Ginny Weasley wasn't stupid. She knew very well that Hermione had a secret. A secret she didn't want anyone to figure out.

Ginny Weasley was a Weasley for heaven's sake. She was going to figure out who Hermione's boyfriend was if it killed her. She knew it couldn't be her brother, Ron. Sure, Ron was infatuated with her. She knew it, Harry knew it, hell, _everyone_ in Hogwarts knew it--except Ron himself. Harry was simply out of the question. They both felt nothing for each other, only brotherly and sisterly love. Besides. Harry was hers.

Hermione had never shown any interest in any of the guys at Hogwarts. Sure, there was the times when, "ooh, do you think he's cute? Most definitely." But didn't all girlfriends have that at least once in their group?

Of course.

So, who could it be?

Ginny followed (_stalked, Ginny_, her inner voice said) Hermione when she said that she was going to go to the library. Hermione grabbed her Hogwarts: A History book and her Potion's book and made head way to the library.

Just when Ginny almost gave up and figured Hermione actually _was_ going to the library, she turned to the left. The library was on the right. Ginny narrowed her eyes suspiciously and continued following her best friend.

Ginny turned the corner and stopped abruptly, hiding behind a statue, her eyes wide and mouth open with shock.

Hermione Jane Granger. Was. With. Draco Malfoy.

_Draco Malfoy._

Hermione Jane Granger, muggleborn, was with Draco Malfoy, pureblood.

Oh. My. God.

Ginny shook her head. She shouldn't jump to conclusions. Maybe they just accidently met up here. Watch, he's going to curse her muggleborn-ness and be on his way. Any second now...

Ginny slapped her hand to her mouth as they started... _snogging_.

Slowly, Ginny backed away, hand still on mouth, until she was around the corner and far enough back to where she wouldn't be heard, turned around and bolted down the corridor back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Lavender! Oh my God! Guess what I just saw!" Ginny whispered in Lavender's ear. Her eyes got wide.

"No way."

Ginny nodded.

DMxHG

The next morning, the rumor was all around the school. When Hermione entered the Great Hall, everyone turned to look at her, whispering. She sat down and scooped some eggs onto her plate. Not being able to stand the silence around her, she asked, "What is everyone staring at?"

Ron slammed his hand down on the table. "You were snogging Draco Malfoy!"

Hermione shook her head. "Nonsense, Ron. Don't believe everything you hear. Especially around this school."

Everyone left it at that. However, it seemed like Ginny was the only one who noticed the pink tinge on Hermione's cheek.

_XxXxXxXxX_

_Sorry, I don't mean to bash on Ginny, if that's what some of you are thinking... I didn't mean to do that at all. I just figured Ginny'd be the best person for it. That and jessirose85 said I should make Ginny figure it out and then go and tell Lavender. It was just so much fun..._

_So, leave a review, before you go. It will make me very happy._

_-UbiquitousPhantom-_


	8. H is for Hiccups

_Hey guys! I'm here with H!_

_Thanks a TON to those of you who reviewed: __**sarainya-fish**__, __**zutarakid50**__, __**TwilightDreamz13**__, __**ShellyHale**__, __**MoonShoesPotter9**__, __**xLove-Hate-Relationshipx**__, __**Michelle Black a.k.a Elle**__, __**satoz**__, __**fat1236**__, __**Purpleabsofsteel**__, __**RavenclawVampire14**__, __**Njae**__, __**smaginn**__, __**xXxrockablegirlxXx**__, and __**sharukhan23**__._

_Disclaimer: Not mine. But ohhh how I wish it was..._

_**Title: **__H is for Hiccups_

_**Summary: **__"Stop-hic-laughing at-hic-me!"_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Word Count: **363  
_

_XxXxXxXxX_

Hermione Granger had the hiccups. They were annoying her greatly. She couldn't get _any_ work done and when she tried to say any spells to practice them, they would always get messed up by them. She couldn't stand not being able to do any magic--it was almost like being stuck back home during the summer.

She heard a chuckle and looked around confusedly. No one...

She shook her head and went back to work. She was reading an absolutely fascinating book on the _Accio_ charm. She pushed another book to the end of the table. "Acci-hic-o." The book didn't move.

Frustrated, she crossed her arms over her chest. Another laugh.

"Stop-hic-laughing at-hic-me!" She cried out, waving her arms about. "It's not my fault that I can't do any spells because of these stupid hiccups!"

"Jeez, Granger, for the 'smartest witch of our age', you sure are stupid," someone said.

Hermione whirled around and saw Malfoy. Instantly, her breath was taken away. He wore simple black pants and a loose but tight (_if that makes sense_, Hermione thought) light gray shirt with the Slytherin insygnia on it. His hair wasn't slicked back as per usual, but down his forehead and into his gray eyes. He had both arms crossed against his chest and his trademark smirk played on his face.

Gaining control over herself (_I am _not_ falling for Draco Malfoy_), she raised her chin and asked, "and why would that be, Malfoy?"

"Because all you had to do was look at me and your breath would be taken away by my good looks. Thus, you would be cured of those hiccups of yours," he said holding out his arms as if it were obvious.

She was about to retort when she realized her hiccups were, in fact, gone. Refusing to believe it was Malfoy's 'good looks' that cured her hiccups, she stacked up her books and piled them into her back. She brushed past him.

"Or, it could have just been that horrible thing you call your face."

Hermione smiled after she passed him. (_No, Hermione, it was most definitely his looks... how could I fancy that prick? God, just wait until Ginny finds out..._)

DMxHG

Draco smirked as she passed him. _She digs me_.

_XxXxXxXxX_

_Hey! You guys all gave me absolutely _wonderful_ suggestions. I was at the point where I was going to choose one, but then, I got the hiccups and inspiration struck. Sorry. But please, keep on giving the suggestions!_

_The __**reason I'm updating now**__ is because I'll __**be gone until next Saturday**__. So, unfortunately there'll be no updates until about next Saturday night/Sunday morning. Unless I can somehow gain access of the internet, which I think is highly unlikely._

_Anyhoo, please flood my inbox with reviews so I'll have something to look forward to when I come back. =)_

_-UbiquitousPhantom-_


	9. I is for Invisibility

_I'm here! No worries, I'm not dead. Sorry about not updating. I was grounded. =/ So, today was the first day I could get back on. Sorry. =(_

_Anyhoo! Thanks a TON for flooding my inbox with reviews! Here's all of you awesome, amazing people who did so: __**satoz, ShellyHale, sonnywithachancefan22, The girl with the ink-heart, smaginn, xLove-Hate-Relationshipx, Michelle Black a.k.a Elle, zutarakid50, RavenclawVampire14, Purplehanded, xXxrockablegirlxXx, Purpleabsofsteel, Illusionofmagic, **__and __**mralleryce**__.____Also! Thanks to those anonymous people who reviewed. And! thanks for putting this/me on your favorite story/author and alerts list! It makes me feel all warm inside knowing people love my story!_

_**Title: **__I is for Invisibility._

_**Summary: **__That stupid book._

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Word Count: **__696_

_**(Thanks to **__Lady Arianne Of Ambers Valley__** for suggesting "Invisibility" for I!)**_

_XxXxXxXxX_

"Harry, you've _got_ to lend me your invisibility cloak. Please, Harry. Its important."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Hermione, begging to use the invisibility cloak at this hour of the night? After hours? "For what?"

"I have to get to the library," Hermione said as matter of factly. "There's this book I need for my Potion's essay that if I don't get it done tonight, someone's going to take it tomorrow and my whole essay will be ruined! Please, Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione and her homework. "Okay, 'Mione. Let me go and get it."

Harry came back down with cloak in hand and handed it to Hermione. A huge smile landed on her face and she hugged her best friend tightly. "Thank you, thank you thank you, Harry!"

He laughed. "No problem, Hermione."

DMxHG

Hermione was shuffling slowly down the corridor. Having not brought a lamp, she had to rely on the small bits of moonlight that appeared through the window. At the points where there was absolutely no moonlight whatsoever, she slid her feet along the floor, not being able to see anything.

Eventually, she made it to the library. She got the book she needed, sat down and started reading it, using the nifty charm _lumos_ for reading light. It was a bit difficult reading the book because of the flickering light casted across the pages, but Hermione was detirmined. She would read this book and memorize every word.

Just as she got to page 65, a board creaked behind her. She whirled around, _nox_ing her light, hoping that if she couldn't see the intruder, they couldn't see her. She bit her lip nervously and started shuffling backward, feeling for the invisibility cloak. She was stupid to have put it aside and not kept it on her.

Another board creaked, this time closer to her.

Then, three things happened at once. The intruder muttered "lumos", sending light all over the library. Hermione grasped the invisibility cloak and held it up to her face so they couldn't see who she was, and she chucked the book right at his face.

She turned and ran, not wanting to get caught staying up so late. Hopefully the intruder didn't see who it was. She'd hate to get points taken away from Gryffindor just because she had to look at that book.

DMxHG

Draco sputtered in surprise when the book hit him square in the face. He reeled backward, holding his nose, cursing loudly.

How dare she chuck a book at his perfect face! Hermione Granger would have to pay! He smirked as he played through things he could do to her for payback in his mind. She probably thought he wouldn't be able to see her. Ha! Anyone would be able to figure out it was her, with her bushy hair and annoying buck teeth!

He looked down at the book that had hit him square in the face. He stood glaring at it for a while, until finally bending down to pick it up.

"'How To Get The Guy You Want In Ten Steps Or Less'," Draco read out loud. "This book is bull shit. What was Granger looking at this for?"

He opened it up to the introduction, scanned through it, chuckling silently to himself.

He grinned. What should he do with this information...?

"Mr. Malfoy? What are you doing in the library so late in the evening?"

He whirled around and saw Mr. Filch grinning his creepy grin. "M-Mr. Filch. I was just studying for Potions. Professor Snape sent us this essay and I wanted to get this book before everyone else checked it out." Draco inwardly smirked. Good lie, Malfoy!

Mr. Filch cocked his head to the side and nodded. "Right. 'How To Get The Guy You Want In Ten Steps or Less'. Sure sounds like a Potion book to me. I believe we should go to Professor McGonagall for this, Malfoy."

DMxHG

Hermione stopped running when she was out of the library and around the counter. She leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. She stayed there until she saw Malfoy and Filch heading down the corridors, the book Hermione had had in Filch's hands.

Which means, he caught Filch with it.

That next morning was the first and only time, Hermione helped along the process of rumors.

_XxXxXxXxX_

_God. Epic fail. I'm so sorry. SO sorry. My heart wasn't in this one. Not at all. It was really hard to write. J will be better, I promise._

_Its hard to write when all you want to write is your NaNoWriMo novel. But I can't. Not until _ November._ Its killing me since I have so many ideas! URGH!_

_Ehrmm... anyhoo..._

_Review and let me know how you liked it. =D _

_-UbiquitousPhantom-_


	10. J is for Jealousy

_Hey! Thanks to all of you anonymous reviewers and those of you who put me or this story on your favorite author or favorite story! Thanks also to those of you who put this and me on your alerts list! I'm so glad you guys like my story enough to do that!_

_Also, thanks to those of you who did review! __**Illusionofmagic, zutarakid50, satoz, mrsalleryce, LittlePlasticCastle, The girl with the ink-heart, voldyismyfather, xXxrockablegirlxXx, Soeulmate, Lady Arianne of Ambers Valley, Michelle Black a.k.a Elle, smaginn, RavenclawVampire14, **__and __**sarainya-fish.**_

_And holy crap! 114 reviews!? In only 9 chapters? My God, I never thought this story would be THIS popular... Thanks a ton, you guys and keep it up! Every time I get a review, I get happier and happier!_

_**Title: **__J is for Jealousy_

_**Summary: **__"What's a matter, Malfoy? Jealous?"_

_**Rating: **__T (Seriously... its most definitely T in this one.)_

_**Word Count: **__1106_

_**(Thanks to: **__xXxrockablegirlxXx__**for the idea "Jealousy" for J!)**_

_**WARNING! There IS RonxHermione in this, but the final product is DracoxHermione.**_

_XxXxXxXxX_

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had attempted to go out not too long ago. While most of the student body was shocked, amazed and more so totally against it, most of the teachers encouraged it; for House Unity. However, it only alsted about a month, before they broke it off. All because they kept on fighting and fighting.

Draco was the one who broke it off. Hermione, who still liked him, decided to get revenge. She started going out with other guys just to spite Draco.

She dated Neville Longbottom for two weeks. They held hands, were lovey-dovey around him and only him. All other times, they were just as usual. Neville knew this and was perfectly fine with it. He knew the situation Hermione was in and decided to help. Besides, it got his Gram off his back for not dating anyone.

Draco wasn't too happy. Tried not to let it show, though. He wouldn't go out with anyone, he wasn't going to play her game. He just held his head high and refused to acknowledge her. He wouldn't admit that every time Longbottom held her hand, it felt like someone slapped him in the face.

After Neville was Dean Thomas. She didn't go along with Dean Thomas very well... he alway tried to snog her. Of course, when Draco was around, they'd snog all the time. Revenge, after all, was sweet.

Draco ground his teeth as he watched them. He snooped around a bit and heard that they only did it when he was around. One time, it took all of his self control not to punch Dean straight in the face when Hermione wasn't hanging on him.

Next was Seamus Finnigan. Hermione made sure to be nice and sickly sweet to Seamus while Draco was around. Seamus enjoyed it, though he wasn't too happy when Hermione broke it off.

Hermione going with Seamus infuriated Draco. He knew she could do so much better! it killed him inside to see that she was going out with these boys who weren't worthy of her! No one is Hogwarts was worthy of her! No one but him! He was the only guy worthy for her. He could give her so much. Not those... annoying little Gryffindor brats.

After Seamus was Justin Finch-Fletchly. After Justin was Cedric Diggory. Oliver Wood. Fred Weasley. Harry Potter for a few days (though, to Draco delight, it didn't last long. They said it seemed wrong since they thought of one another as brother and sister). She even dared going out with some of the Slytherin guys!

Soon, she was down to Ron. Ron, out of all the other guys she dated, seemed like an actual threat. She really seemed to enjoy Ron's company. Soon, they were snogging because she _wanted_ to, not just because Draco was in the room.

Hermione started to have... feelings for Ron. More than simple best friend feelings. She really believed she started to like him. Even more, if she dare say it, than Draco. This puzzled her. She was supposed to be getting back at Draco. She wasn't supposed to fall in... she wasn't supposed to like another guy. It was all to make Draco jealous... so she could have him back. But Ron... Ron kissed _wonderfully._ It was almost like heaven... With Draco, kissing seemed like it was an adventure. He was rough and almost needy; full of pent in passion. With Ron, is was nice and sweet.

Hermione was sitting next to Ron one day in the Great Hall for breakfast. "Ron, can you pass the bacon, please?"

Ron smiled, his face stuffed with food. "Here, you go, 'Mione."

When the Great Hall doors opened to let more students in for breakfast, Hermione, along with everyone else, looked to see who had entered. It was Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Hermione licked her lips and swallowed hard. Draco Malfoy...

She shook her head. Draco Malfoy was old news. It was obvious he didn't lo--like her anymore. He didn't do anything while she was dating other guys... He didn't care. So, she would stop loving him. It would be easy.

Draco flashed her a smirk and went to the Slytherin table.

Her heart clenched.

Maybe it wouldn't be so easy after all.

She would make him pay. "Ron."

Ron turned to her, his mouth, for once, not stuffed with food. "What?"

She smiled and got up. She walked the two steps to him very slowly and seductivly. She smiled wider when he gulped. She brought her mouth to his and gave him one deep kiss, fully aware of everyone in the Great Hall's eyes on them in stunned silence.

Ron broke away and looked over her shoulder. "What's a matter, Malfoy? Jealous?" He asked smugly.

Hermione turned around and saw Draco standing there, hands clenched into fists at his side, a muderous look in his eyes. "Get your hands off her, Weasel."

Ron smirked and held Hermione closer to his body, rubbing his hand up and down her thigh. "Why? She _is_ my girlfriend after all."

Hermione held back a shudder. Ron doing that just didn't feel right... it was only Draco who should do that...

"Keep your hands off her, Weasley," Draco growled.

"And if I don't?" He asked tauntingly.

"I'll kick your ass."

"Bring it, Ferret."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Hermione said, moving away from Ron and inbetween the two men. "Now, please don't fight you guys. You don't need to fight over me..."

"Shut up," they both commanded her, then turned on one another.

"Don't tell my girlfriend to shut up!" Rom yelled.

"Then stop treating her like trash, Weasel!" Draco retorted.

"I can treat her how I like, Ferret! She's _my_ girlfriend! Not _yours!"_ Ron snarled. "I can do _whatever_ I want to her! I can kiss her, I can touch her, I can hit her--"

"Draco, no!"

And Ron was on the floor. Draco stood above Ron, his face in a horrific smile, cracking his knuckles. Ron groaned and curled up in a ball. Draco went to kick him, but Hermione stopped him.

"Draco! Knock it off!"

The smile was wiped off his face when Hermione slapped him, the sound echoing throughout the Great Hall. She stood in front of him, a surprised but detirmined look on her face. "You... you can't just go hitting people because you're jealous, Draco. We broke up. I'm allowed to date whoever I want."

Draco smirked. Slowly, he walked up to her, pushing her backward onto the table. "I want you back, Hermione," he whispered roughly into her ear.

His breath was hot but it made her chilled. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she got goosebumps along her arms and legs. She blinked, an amazed expression on her face, and she nodded. "Okay."

His mouth crashed onto hers.

_XxXxXxXxX_

_And that's J! This one was a loooooong one, wasn't it? I hope you liked it. I'll admit... this one is most definitely my favorite as of now. Make sure you drop a review before you continue reading other stories. Its very simple. All you have to do is click that green/white button down below that says something along the lines of "review story/chapter". It takes thirty seconds of your time. You know you want to..._

_Also! Either later tonight or tomorrow, I'll be posting another oneshot story called "Chalkboard Confessional." So, make sure you keep your eye out for it and let me know how it is._

_Thanks once again for reviewing!_

_-UbiquitousPhantom-_


	11. K is for Kiss

_Thanks to those of you who reviewed! __**RavenclawVampire14, Njae, xXBeckyFoo, Elegancexx, satoz, Clydelives, xXxrockablegirlxXx, KsenijaRoberta, LittlePlasticCastle, Illusionofmagic, xLove-Hate-Relationshipx, Michelle Black a.k.a Elle, mrsalleryce, SheWhoMustRockAndRoll, voldyismyfather, sarainya-fish, **__and __**jenniluz.**_

_Disclaimer: All things belong to their respective owners, unfortunately. I'm just borrowing them for a short time so I can satisfy my Dramione thirst._

_**AN:**__ Hey all. Sorry about the two different chapter alerts that went out. I had tried earlier last night to upload them. They went up, but no alerts were sent, so I deleted it both times and decided I would try for today. Let's just hope this works, yeah?  
_

_**Title:**__ K is for Kiss_

_**Summary: **__Damnit, just kiss me._

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Word Count: **__419_

_Okay, well, I had already had this one written out, but some of you suggested this be for K, so here are those who did: __**SheWhoMustRockAndRoll, xXxrockablegirlxXx, **__and __**Elegancexx.**_

_XxXxXxXxX_

The Head Girl and the Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were making their rounds around the castle. Neither of them were speaking, each feeling more comfortable in the silence.

Hermione clenched her teeth. Out of all people the Head Boy could've been, it had to be _Malfoy_. How could Dumbledore do this to her? She had worked hard for the position. Malfoy? He just strolls through life, thinking he can pay for anything and everything he wanted.

"So, Granger, what are you up to?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, lets see. I'd say I'm reading a book. What about you, Malfoy?" Sarcasm dripped heavily in her voice.

"Well, I am making rounds with a very lovely lady with beautiful hair," he said lightly.

Hermione sighed heavily. "Malfoy... _please_ stop hitting on me. You've been doing it all this year and its starting to creep me out."

He held up his hands. "I can't help it if I have to do rounds with an absolutely gorgeous woman."

She shook her head, forcing herself not to smile. Yes, the compliments were nice. Obviously she didn't get them much from Ron or Harry--apparently to them, she wasn't a female. "Yes, Malfoy, I'm absolutely gorgeous."

He clapped his hands once together, an actual smile on his face. "That's what I like to here! Now how about we go on a date Saturday to Hogsmeade?"

Hermione laughed. "You, Draco Malfoy, a Pureblood, go out on a dfate with me, Hermione Granger, a _Mudblood?_ Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

Draco stopped walking. Hermione, out of habit, also stopped. "What is it?"

"Hermione... I... I'm serious. I would very much like to go out on a date with you."

She blinked in surprise. This was the first time he had ever used her first name... "Uhmm... okay... sure. Saturday, then?"

Draco shook his head.

"But you just said--"

He pushed Hermione up against the wall and kissed her deeply. She gasped in surprise as fireworks went off behind her eyes and bells started ringing.

Draco broke off the kiss. "Now."

Hermione drew in a shaky breath. "God damnit, Draco. Kiss me again."

He happily obliged.

"Miss Granger! Mr. Malfoy! What are you two--I expected better with you two!" Professor McGonagall stuttered. "Detention, both of you! My office Saturday night! And twenty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin!"

Draco and Hermione whirled around to see McGonagall, all flustered, coming out of her office. "But Prof--"

"I don't want to hear it! Saturday night!"

"Yes, ma'am..."

They both walked off, hand in hand.

"I hope you don't mind our date being in McGonagall's office."

Hermione giggled. "Of course not."

_XxXxXxXxX_

_Ehh... this one's okay, I guess... I don't like it as much as I like J..._

_But it works, no?_

_-UbiquitousPhantom-_


	12. L is for Luck

_Hey everyone! Thanks _so_ much for all the reviews you've given me! It's amazing! 155 reviews for 11 chapters! You guys are amazingly awesome and ALL deserve a cookie and a gold star! (Gives all reviewers a cookie and gold star). Thanks a ton!_

_Sorry it's taken me a while to get this up. I've no excuse. I've just been lazy. Actually, no. I blame my boyfriend. Every time I'd start writing it, he'd get online and we'd start talking. I can't concentrate when he's on. So blame him. XD And, I was going to get this out last night, but my internet was out because of a storm. So, I apologize. I do hope you'll forgive me._

_And, to all of those who have reviewed: __**Illusionofmagic **__(yes, you were the first to review!)__**, satoz, HeyLeslie, LoveJohnMayer, MichelleBlack a.k.a Elle, voldyismyfather, zutarakid50, ShellyHale, jenniluz, KsenijaRoberta, smaginn, xXxrockablegirlxXx, SnowCharms, Aintzane411, Clydelives, **__and __**sarainya-fish.**__ Thanks a ton you guys!_

_**Title: **__L is for Luck._

_**Summary: **__"Do you think I could get lucky tonight, Granger?"_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Word Count: **__895_

_**(Thanks to those of you who suggested "Luck" for L! **__Illusionofmagic, and Clydelives.__**)**_

_XxXxXxXxX_

Draco grinned as he held up the small vial full of clear liquid. No, it wasn't water. It wasn't clear soda, either. It was liqiud luck. Draco had never tried it before, and after the Potty had gotten it from Slughorn, Draco was curious has to how well it worked. According to rumor... very well. And he planned to use it to his advantage.

He opened the small vial and drank about half of the bottle; then grinned. He was going to the library. Of course, Hermione, in the library. Why didn't he think of that? Draco walked as fast as he could down the corridor without running. He went up two flights of stairs and stopped eagerly at the library. He went in and--

There she was. So beautiful, with her brown curly hair and beautiful eyes.

He wanted to go right up to her and ask her out. Go up and say, "Granger, I've liked you since the beginning of this year. Would you be willing to go out to Hogsmede on Saturday with me?" And give her his patented smirk. Then he'd lean on the bookshelf in front of her, his arms crossed across his chest and wait for her to fall on her knees and say, "oh, yes Malfoy! I've liked you since forever! Now let's make out!"

But no. Even though that's what he _wanted_ to do, he couldn't. Well, he could. But he felt if he did, then everything would be screwed up. He had to go behind her and get _Advanced Potion Making for Advanced Students_ and just sit down in front of her and start reading it. Yes. That's what he had to do. He didn't know why, but he was going to do it.

And he did. He got the book and sat nonchalantly in the chair across from her, propping his legs up on the table and ignoring her sigh of irritation. _Ignore her_, the luck told him._ Ignore her for now._

Hermione cleared her throat. He continued to read. She sighed and sat her quill down in from of her. "What do you want Malfoy?"

_Ignore her, ignore her, ignore her,_ he chanted in his head. He didn't want to ignore her... he wanted to talk to her. He wanted to talk to her so bad, but the luck was telling him not to. Instead he cleared his throat and propped the edge of the book on his knee so she couldn't see his face, only the front cover of the book.

"Malfoy!" She whispered furiously.

He grinned and lowered the book, looking at her annoyed face. "Granger."

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Reading. Like any good student should do."

"Why are you doing it _here_?"

He rolled his eyes, just like the luck told him to. "Because, Granger, this is the library. You know, the place where students can go to research and read books for their essays, or, hey, just read for fun!"

Hermione glared at him. "I know that, Malfoy. But why are you _here_, at _my table_?"

Draco feigned surprise. "This is your table? I don't see your name on it," he said, pretending to look for a name. He actually knew that this was her table, in a way. She had sat at this table for the past three years and everyone knew it was "her" table. No one had sat in it since she dubbed it "her" table. It was like an unwritten rule within Hogwarts that no one used that table with or without Hermione Granger's permission.

"Please leave, Malfoy."

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me."

She narrowed her eyes at him and slammed her book shut. "Fine. I'll just go to Gryffindor Tower where you _can't_ get in to bother me."

He shrugged like he didn't care, but inside he was screaming at himself. _What are you doing!? You can't let her get away!_

_Just be calm, _the luck told him. _It'll work out._

Draco got up and followed her, on the luck's command. "Granger!"

She sighed impatiently and whirled around. "What, Malfoy?"

"Do you think I could get lucky tonight?"

"What?"

"Do you think I could get lucky tonight. With you."

She let out a short laugh. "You couldn't get lucky with me _any_ night, Malfoy."

"Would you like to bet?"

"Bet?" She laughed. "You, Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, hater of all _mudbloods_, want to bet that I, Hermione Granger, one of the Golden Trio, a mudblood herself, will help you get lucky tonight? Nice try."

"Why don't we see if it works out. If you're right, and it doesn't, then I'll be your personal slave for a month. If it works in my favor, you'll be mine. Deal?"

"Malfoy. I'm not going to have sex with you. Tonight or any night in the future."

"Let's test that theory."

"No."

"But Hermione--"

"What?"

"Let's see. You go out with me on--"

"No, you... you said my name."

"Yeah... its how people usually communicate with people. Didn't you know?"

"No, you idiot. My first name."

Draco shrugged. "Go out with me on Saturday? We'll test if I'll get lucky in the future."

"_No_, Malfoy. Will you just let it be?"

Draco smirked. "Nope."

She massaged the bridged of her nose. "Fine. Saturday. Three o'clock, sharp. Do _not_ be late."

Draco dipped his head and turned around. "A Malfoy's never late." He could hear her mutter something under her breath. Something with the words 'idiot' and 'inarticulate bumble'. He didn't care though. He managed to get a date with Hermione Granger.

And it was all because of liquid luck.

_XxXxXxXxX_

_And there is L. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I actually really like this one... Haha._

_**IMPORTANT!**_

_**1. **__I cannot remember if Draco was in Slughorn's Potions' class in Year 6. If he was, then great. Awesome. If not, please ignore that small detail and pretend he was, mkayy? Thanks a ton._

_**2.**__ I know my version, if you would, of liquid luck is a bit weird, but that's how I kind of picture it. Not really a voice in your head, per say, but it is. If that makes sense. Kind of like a feeling. But a "voice" was easier to write. So, I hope everyone doesn't really mind about that small detail._

_Remember to review before you click away from this page! Thank you!_

_-UbiquitousPhantom-_


	13. M is for Mistletoe

_Hey! And here I am with M. Yes, I'm sad to say, M is going to be one of those horribly cliche mistletoe fanfics. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help it..._

_Thanks to all those who reviewed! __**satoz, Michelle Black a.k.a Elle, smaginn, sarainya-fish, Lady Arianne of Ambers Valley, Njae, xXxrockablegirlxXx, .heart, zutarakid50, Illusionofmagic, jenniluz, xLove-Hate-Relationshipx, Aintzane411, ShellyHale, RavenclawVampire14, SnowCharms, ilfreitas, **__and __**mrsalleryce.**_

_Also! Thanks to all of you anonymous people who've reviewed, and everyone who has put me/this story on alerts/favorites! It's awesome!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything._

_**Title: **__M is for Mistletoe_

_**Summary: **__"Oh hell no!"_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Word Count: **__404_

_XxXxXxXxX_

It was the Christmas season and Hogwarts was decked (no pun intended) out for the season. Wreaths and lights were hung all over the place, with holly attached to them. Christmas trees were in every corner. Ghosts were sporting more Christmas-y clothing than their usual attire. Socks hung from the fireplaces and all of the portraits had gotten into the habit of singing Christmas carols.

All was good and fun until someone hung up the mistletoe.

Rumor went around the school that Dumbledore had put up the mistletoe, all in good joke. All the students were happy to comply with the tradtional kissing it kept on, most just giving quick pecks. Of course, all the students went lengths to avoid the mistletoe, not that it did much good. It was everywhere; corridors, door frames, under desks--some were enchanted to even glide through the air to catch victims.

Everything was fine and dandy until Draco Malfoy got caught under one.

With Hermione Granger.

"I'm not kissing _that,_" he sneered.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "I second that."

Students gathered around, curious to see what would happen. No student had broken the tradition quite yet and it looked like these two were about to. Cat calls and wolf whistles were heard in the crowd along with quite a bit of hushed whispering and giggling.

They both made a move to walk, but was immediately stopped by some sort of invisible wall.

They turned around and glared at each other.

"What did you do, Malfoy?" Hermione demanded.

"I didn't do anything! _You_ did something, you filthy mudblood!" Draco countered.

Hermione clenched her teeth in anger and tried to calm herself down.

Blaise, who was quite clearly enjoying this spectical, said, "You two obviously has to kiss. Apparently whoever gets stuck under the mistletoe can't move until they keep with tradition."

They looked at each other and choursed: "Oh hell no!" So they both stood there, arms crossed.

Seconds turned to minutes and soon fifteen minutes came and went. Blaise groaned. "Just kiss already, you two! Dinner has started and I'm starving!"

Both Malfoy's and Granger's stomach's growled with hunger.

Hermione sighed. "I guess we're going to have to kiss."

"Unfortunately."

They leaned in closer together and gave a quick peck on the lips, both closing their eyes in disgust. Their lips met and pulled away quickly, gasping in "pain" as if they had done the most horrible thing in the world.

The barrier let them through and each was on their merry way to dinner.

_XxXxXxXxX_

_Haha, okay, okay, I know. This one doesn't have enough Dramione in it. But it was funny, at least, right? Maybe? Possibly?_

_Well, I enjoyed writing it, that's for sure. Before you exit off the page, please do me a small favor and drop a review and tell me what you think. Thanks a ton!_

_-UbiquitousPhantom-_


	14. N is for Nagging

_Hey everyone! Thanks sooo much for all the reviews you guys left me! I can't believe we're at 195! That's just... amazing! I totally did _not_ expect to get that many reviews for what I have up. Thanks sooo much, everyone. Means a lot. Also, I don't know if you guys saw, but with the last chapter, I had 9,999 words total. XD_

_And yes. I'm updating WAY early. Surprise!_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! __**Illusionofmagic, SnowCharms, unlock. your .heart, WordBird101, zutarakid50, satoz, Michelle Black a.k.a Elle, ShellyHale, jenniluz, schalisangel12, xXxrockablegirlxXx, Audrey-Ellen, LittlePlasticCastle, RavenclawVampire14, sarainya-fish, XLove-Hate-Relationshipx, **__and __**HP-anime-girl.**_

_And, thanks to all of you anonymous reviewers, as well as those of you who have put me on your favorite/alert! It's totally awesome!_

_Disclaimer: You'd know if it was mine. Believe me._

_**Title: **__N is for Nagging_

_**Summary: **God Hermione, just shut up!  
_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Word Count: **301  
_

_XxXxXxXxX_

Draco looked around his and Hermione's flat, making sure everything was perfect. It was her time of month, and whenever it was, her emotions could turn on a dime. One minute she'd be all lovey-dovey-Draco-I-Love-You, and next could be Your-Clothes-Belong-In-The-Dresser-And-The-Bed-Needs-Making to Oh-My-God-You're-Such-A-Damn-Pig!

Draco made sure the bed was made. He made sure all the dishes were washed and put away. He even vacuumed! And he _hates_ vacuuming. With a passion.

Hermione apparated home and fell on the couch with a tired sigh. "Dracoooooo," she moaned.

Draco put a smile on his face (got to keep her in a good mood) and said merrily, "Yes, my love?"

"This job is killing me. I'm so tired..."

"Well, how about you lie down for awhile, while I--"

Hermione jumped up and pointed at him. "Don't you _dare_ tell me what to do, Malfoy!"

Draco rubbed his temples wearily. "Dear, you're a Malfoy, too..."

"No! No I am not! I'm a--oh, honey, I'm sorry. I am a Malfoy. And I'm glad I'm one I have the best husband in the world..." Hermione cooed, all of a sudden lovey-dovey.

Draco smiled and opened his mouth to say something back, but suddenly, Hermione was away from him, sobbing in the sofa cushion. "Y-y-y-you don't l-l-l-l-love me anymore, d-do you!?"

"Hermione--"

"No! I'm not listening! I don't want a divorce! Lalala!" Hermione plugged her ears with her pointer fingers and closed her eyes.

Draco lost it. "God, Hermione, just shut up!" He went over to her and yanked her fingers out of her ears and looked her straight in the eye.

"I love you."

Hermione smiled and her eyes teared up. Draco slowly pushed her backwards so she was lying on the couch and him on top of her. He slowly brought his mouth down to her neck and kissed it lightly. She shivered with pleasure.

Then, "Honey! Why isn't the blanket folded!?"

_XxXxXxXxX_

_And that is N! Okay, well, I know this isn't what you expected this one to be. I certainly didn't think it'd turn out this way. But, God, it was _so_ much fun to write! I don't even care if you guys didn't like it (no offense)! I really, really like this one._

_And before you get too offenssive, no. Normal girls _aren't_ like that when they PMS. They can be. But usually, they're not. I was _totally_ exaggerating. XD_

_**I need your help! **__Okay, so I've got an idea. I can either make it a oneshot __**or**__a full story (full story meaning anywhere from 5 to 10 or so chapters). Ever heard of the poem (or song) called "The Highwayman"? The poem is by Alfred Noyes. The song is by Loreena McKennitt. Well, my idea is to do a story off of that. I can do a oneshot, based off of the poem, or a full story on how they met and all that. I also need help in deciding should it be in _their_ world or the highwayman's world. So, _please _**check out my poll and vote**__. The one with the most votes will win, and I'll write that._

_**Song: **__http :// www. youtube. com /watch ?v= S2CFM4e v-g8_

_**Poem: **__http :// www .potw .org /archive / potw85. html_

_THE POLL WILL BE OPEN UNTIL I UPDATE THIS STORY AGAIN! So, about 5 days to a week. Pleasepleaseplease help me out and vote. Thank you!_

_Review and vote in my poll! Thank you much._

_-UbiquitousPhantom-_


	15. O is for Orange

_Yeah, I know. I'm alive. Amazing, huh? Well, sorry about the delay, butttt…_

_It was all my computer's fault. It stopped working. Which, of course, made me lose EVERYTHING. My computer still isn't up and running (I'm on my mom's computer), but I turned it in to get it fixed. Thank God it was still under warranty. =/ Anyhoo, basically, the moral of the story is, I apologize for not updating until now, but it couldn't be helped._

_But, since I've lost EVERYTHING, I have nothing. Obviously. So, anything and everything that I've had planned for this has gone byebye, as well as my highwayman thing, which REALLY sucks. But, ahh well. I'll do another poll on it or something._

_Thanks to all of you WONDERFUL people who reviewed: __**satoz, xXxrockablegirlxXx, SnowCharms, .heart, sarainya-fish, MoonShoesPotter9, zutarakid50, ShellyHale, jenniluz, scharlisangel12, Illusionofmagic, Michelle Black a.k.a Elle, mrsalleryce, catastrophecolly, **__and __**JackTheMusicPixie.**_

_But, thank youuuu everyone, even you anonymous reviewers, and thanks for adding this to your favorites and alerts. It makes me smile a lot a lot._

_**Title: **__O is for Orange_

_**Summary: **__"Find me a word that rhymes with 'orange'."_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Words: **__749_

_XxXxXxXxX_

Hermione sat at the kitchen table, her nose stuffed in a book, as per usual, her breakfast sitting in front of her, untouched. Draco made a face at the damned book—it always got more attention than him in the mornings. He was a growing boy! He needed his… nourishment.

But, he learned after the first day, _not _ to mess with Hermione in the morning before she's read at least two chapters in her book. That experience was not one he wanted to go back to. So, he sucked it up and dealt with it. It was just two chapters, after all.

He watched her face eagerly for the tell-tale signs that her second chapter was almost done: Hermione licking her lips and crinkling her brow, wanting to be done with the chapter, but not at the same time, because it left off at one of those damn cliffhangers.

And there it was! Her licking her lip…

And there! Her furrowing her brow!

Yes! Her two chapters were…

DONE!

Hermione closed the book with a satisfied sigh, and took a bite of her toast. She looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow. "Yes dear?"

Draco grinned. "Now I've got you to myself now, my dear, No more fanciful books," he said with disgust, "just you, me and the bedroom…"

Hermione laughed. "Now, Draco. I've got work to do and—"

"But Hermioneeeeeeeeee," Draco whined. "You're ahead of your work by _weeks!_ Can't you spend some alone time with me? Pretty please?"

Hermione tried to keep an uninterested look on her face, but it slowly turned into a smile. "Okay, fine."

Draco grinned.

"But!"

Draco's grin diminished. There was a "but"? That's never good…

"You have to find me a word that rhymes with 'orange'," she said with a mischievous smile.

"Done!" Draco said, slapping the table. This would be a piece of cake! Finding a word that rhymed with orange. Hah! Anyone could do that!

"I'll be in my study. Come and get me when you've got one."

Draco nodded, already immersed in his quest to find a word that rhymed with 'orange'.

In her study, Hermione giggled. Oh what fun it was to mess with her husband. He was so naive sometimes.

_Borange, corange, dorange. _Draco went through the alphabet, trying with all his might.

But… wait a minute… wasn't there a couple of words in the English language that didn't rhyme with anything…? No… Hermione wouldn't do that to _me_, her husband… would she? No… she's not that mean… is she?

He floo'd everyone he could think of. All of them snickered when he told them what it was for, but none of them could help him. They couldn't think of one either! Why was this so hard! It shouldn't be this hard! It was no fair! He would look on the all knowing inter-web, or whatever it was called, but only Hermione knew how to work that stupid muggle item.

There might be one person who would know… but he couldn't ask him… they had been enemies until Hermione and him had started dating… Ahh, screw it. He needed help. Surely Harry would help him?

"Harry!" He called, after throwing the floo powder in and calling for the Burrow. "Harry, I need your help! You're smart, right? Sure you are. You defeated Vol—the Dark Lord. I need your help! Come on come on come on!"

Harry appeared by the fireplace, clearly confused. "What is it?"

"I need a word that rhymes with 'orange'! Come on! Surely you must know one!" Draco asked frantically.

Harry snorted. "Are you really that retarded, Malfoy?"

Draco flared up. "I am _not_ retarded, Potter."

"Well, you are."

"How so?"

"There are no words in the English language that rhyme with 'orange'. Did Hermione set you up to this?"

Draco's forehead met very nicely with the fireplace charcoal. "Thanks, Potter." And he cut the connection. Standing up and brushing off his pants, he made a beeline for Hermione's study. How dare she make a fool out of the great Draco Malfoy! It was unheard of! Boy, was she going to get a mouthful when—

He opened the door and stopped dead. Hermione was on her side, head propped up by a hand in her sexiest lingerie piece. Her face was full of amusement and it looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh. "That was quicker than I expected. Get over here."

Revenge blew completely from mind, Draco obeyed.

_XxXxXxXxX_

_And there is O. I'm horrible sorry if you don't like it… as I said, my original plan for it is gone._

_It'll probably take me a while to update for now, because, one, no computer of my own, and two, school is up, so, as much as I detest it and can't wait for it to be over (last year), it takes priority over this. =(_

_Anyhoo! Let me know how you liked it._

_-UbiquitousPhantom-_


	16. P is for Perhaps

_Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait. School kind of took over my life. Ahh, well, at least it's one more year and then off to college! God, I cannot wait, no joke. It's going to be _so_ nice. Anyhoo, I really am sorry for the long wait, but I'm hoping, what with it being Christmas break and all, I'll be able to get a good two or three more chapters of this in, plus some more._

_Please, if you guys have the time, please check out my newest oneshot called "News". It's a sequel to "Through the Stars" that some of you wanted to see, so check it out and leave a review if you could be so kind._

_And thanks a TON to those of you awesome people who have reviewed: __**Michelle Black a.k.a Elle, xxfirebubblesxx, satoz, smaginn, McFressie, .heart, HP-anime-girl, candypink26, voldyismyfather, zutarakid50, scharlisangel12, ShellyHale, xXxrockablegirlxXx, Audrey-Ellen, jenniluz, SnowCharms, **__and __**xLove-Hate-Relationshipx.**_

_Disclaimer: Not mine. _

_**Title: **__P is for Perhaps_

_**Summary: **__"Perhaps, if you..."_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Word Count: **455  
_

_XxXxXxXxX_

After months and months of Draco trying to win over Hermione, she noticed something. The one word Draco despised out of all others in the English language was "perhaps". Maybe it was because it didn't mean yes, and it didn't mean no. Of course, "maybe" meant pretty much the same exact thing, but for some reason that didn't bother him as much. Maybe because "maybe" meant "yes' more often than not? And perhaps "perhaps" meant either "yes" or "no" equally.

Whatever the reason, whenever she said it, it drove him insane.

And she liked it.

DMxHG

**Week One: **

"Granger, will you go out with me?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "No."

**Three Weeks Later:**

"Granger, can you do me a small favor?"

She turned around to face him. "What?"

"Uhh… do you think you could come to Hogsmeade with me in two weeks?"

She looked him up and down, noticing he had a hopeful expression on his face. Why should she go out with him? He wasn't kind to her for the past 6 years. Why start now? Well… maybe she could have a bit fun with him…

"Perhaps. If you cut your hair."

**One Week Later:**

Draco walked up to Hermione, fiddling with his new haircut. It was probably the shortest anyone had ever seen it.

Hermione looked up from her book, surprised. She… didn't expect him to really cut his hair. Though… he didn't look too bad with it like that.

"Hogsmeade?" He asked.

She studied him for quite a while before nodded. "Okay."

**Two Months Later:**

Draco stood in front of Hermione, sopping wet. "Go out with me, Granger?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Why are you soaking wet?"

Draco shifted, looking down at his feet. "I got the lilies by the water for you," he said, holding them out. "The squid grabbed me…"

She smothered a giggle.

"So, go out with me?"

She took the lilies, smelled them, and smiled. "Perhaps. If you stop calling me Granger."

**One Week Later:**

"Hermione?"

Startled to hear her name coming from his lips, she whirled around. "Malfoy?"

"Go out with me."

She narrowed her eyes. "Is that a question or a command?"

"It can be either," he answered truthfully.

"Perhaps."

He looked hopefully at her and slightly slumped when she walked away without a word.

**Six Months Later:**

"Hermione, my love, will you marry me?" Draco asked, ring held out in front of him, on his knee.

This was cruel, she knew it, yet…

"Perhaps…"

His face slacked, from glowing to downcast. Unable to help herself, she giggled. "Perhaps," she repeated. "If you kiss me."

Draco grinned, stood up and did as she said. When they broke away, she smiled.

"Of course."

_XxXxXxXxX_

_Okay, so you guys know. The time periods within the little intervals, Draco was constantly asking and asking. The ones I actually wrote, though, are the ones that show Hermione's change in behavior. Make sense? Good. Also, the time in it, for example: "one week later" and "three weeks later" add up, to make a month. Got it? So, just add up all the "such and such laters" if you're curious as to how long it took Draco to woo Hermione, yeah? XD_

_Now, I do plan on updating quite a bit during break. Hopefully, on this story, at least two or three more times. And I have some other plots floating around in my mind, so maybe some of those, too._

_Well, I hope you liked it. This one was actually quite fun, if I do say so myself. Please leave a review, as it only takes ten seconds of your time. Thanks a ton._

_-UbiquitousPhantom-_


	17. Q is for Question

_Hey all! Sorry for the wait, but here's Q for you!_

_Thanks to all who reviewed! __**JackTheMusicPixie, xXxrockablegirlxXx, smaginn, satoz, voldyismyfather, HP-anime-girl, xLove-Hate-Relationshipx, Michelle Black a.k.a Elle, SnowCharms, jenniluz, **__and __**zutarakid50.**_

_**Title: **__Q is for Question_

_**Summary: **__"I would like to ask you a question."_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Word Count: **__326_

_**( Thanks to: **__xXxRockablegirlxXx __**for the idea for this chapter!)**_

_XxXxXxXxX_

Draco held out Hermione's chair for her, like a real gentleman should. She smiled graciously and sat down. Quickly, he pushed her chair in for her and went to sit down across from her.

"What's the big occasion, silly? You know we could have just eaten at home," Hermione said, setting her napkin on her lap automatically, even though no food was in front of them. She had an unconscious thing going ever since she started going out with Draco. Since he kept on buying her expensive dresses, whenever she wore one, she'd taken to putting a napkin in her lap so nothing got on it.

Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "Can't I take my girlfriend out to nice places once in a while?"

"Well… of course, but--"

"Shh," Draco interrupted. "Enjoy the night, Hermione."

"But--"

"No. Enjoy it." Draco turned to the waiter who had come over and ordered red wine.

"Draco--"

"Hermione. This is not going to be too expensive, don't worry. Remember? I'm rich."

"Yes, but--"

"No, Hermione. I'm serious."

"So am I, Draco, and I--"

Draco ignored her and turned to the waiter, who had returned. "Thank you very much." The waiter bowed and left, leaving them to choose from the menu.

"Now, Hermione, before we choose something to eat--" Hermione sheepishly put the menu back on the table with a small smile-- "I would like to ask you a question."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, Draco?"

Draco stood up and got on his knee in front of her and pulled out a tiny box. Opening it, he asked, "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione froze for a quarter of a second before launching herself onto Draco, saying, "Yes, yes, God yes, Draco! Yes!"

Draco smiled. "This is why the expensive restaurant tonight, Hermione."

She pulled away from him, told him to shut up and pucker up. She was going to make his life amazing.

_XxXxXxXxX_

_Yes, yes, yes. Corny, cheesy, whatever you want to call it, I know. But I couldn't resist. XD _

_Tell me how you liked it, yeah? It'd be much appreciated._

_-UbiquitousPhantom-_


	18. R is for Roaches

_Haha, wow… Updating this often reminds me of the beginning… when I updated this story at least once a week. Remember that? I enjoyed that. I do have to admit, that in my non-posting fan fiction period not too long ago, I forgot what it was like to receive reviews. Well, I remember now. And I'm LOVING every minute of it._

_Thanks a ton to: __**satoz, 123, jenniluz, smaginn, s charlisangel112, JackTheMusicPixie, SnowCharms, voldyismyfather, Michelle Black a.k.a Elle, xLove-Hate-Relationshipx, zutarakid50 **__and __**IllusionofMagic. **__Thanks a ton, guys, for reviewing._

_And all of you, those who had reviewed the last chapter and those of you who put this on your alerts list, probably got a PM from me, telling you that it was updated. I'm terribly sorry about that. Alerts were down, if you didn't know, so no one knew that the chapter was up. So, I thought I'd let everyone know. Of course, as my luck would have it, alerts came back up about an hour after I sent it. So, I apologize about that._

_**Title: **__R is for Roaches._

_**Summary: **__"Ohh, stop being such a sissy."_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Word Count: **__658_

_**(Thanks to **__Michelle Black a.k.a Elle __**for the idea for this chapter!)**_

_XxXxXxXxX_

The consistent ringing noise was what woke Draco up that morning. He groaned and turned over in his bed, trying to ignore it best he could. Not very successful. He turned back over and stared at the blasted thing.

It was a felly tone. Or a… whatever. The stupid thing was what woke him up nearly a half hour ago and it wouldn't stop ringing! Okay, sure, it would stop for about… two minutes, but then it would start right back up again!

Why Hermione had insisted on getting them was beyond him…

He groaned once again and picked up the… thing. "Whaaaat?" He asked into it.

"Draco! Finally! Thank God! There are--Ahhh! Draco, get over here! There are b-b-bugs _everywhere_!"

Draco narrowed his eyes. Hermione usually wasn't too bothered about these kinds of things… Sure, she was a girl, but one of those few and far girls in-between that weren't bothered by bugs. So what was up with her? "Okay. I'll be there in ten."

"Thank you so much, honey!"

Draco hung up and hauled himself out of bed, looking at the time. 8.23am! What the hell was she doing up so early in the morning!?

_**DMxHG**_

Hermione sighed and grinned as she hung up the phone. Her apartment was crawling with bugs of all kinds, conjured up with a simple spell, and since Draco had been complaining lately about not being able to be "a man so much around her" that she had decided to take matters into her own hands and let Draco "be a man".

Waiting for Draco to get to her apartment, she sat down calmly, a book in hand, and started reading. Whenever bugs would happen to crawl on her, she either flicked them off nonchalantly or wave them away with her wand.

She was reading peacefully when Draco floo'd in. Hermione jumped up quickly, shrieking as f she was being killed. "Draco! Draco! Help me! Get rid of them!"

Draco rolled his eyes and came out of the fireplace, immediately stepping on bugs--ladybugs, cockroaches, flies, any bug you could think of, it was there. And it was what Draco stepped on as soon as he was out of the fireplace.

"Now, Hermione. I thought you weren't---Ahhhh!" Draco ducked in cover as a beetle flew toward him, wanting to land on his shoulder.

Hermione stood still in complete shock as she watched her fiancé duck and dodge away from the bugs. "You've got… to be kidding me."

Draco cried out in surprise when one landed on his face (which, Hermione had to admit _was_ kind of funny--she put him through so much trouble). He ran around the apartment, blasting spells that had no effect on the bugs whatsoever, and being a complete dork in her opinion.

Hermione shook her head. The one time she gives him a chance to be a man, he blows it.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione got rid of the bugs in one swipe of her wand and went over to Draco, who ended up cowering in a corner in the fetal position. She bent down to his level and put her hand on his shoulder. "Draco…?"

He tucked his head in deeper to his knees. Hermione felt a bit bad. She hoped she didn't scar him for life… that would be bad… "Draco, I'm sorry… you said that you wanted to be more of a man, so I thought I'd try to help, but, gyahh!"

Caught off guard, Hermione was thrown onto the floor with Draco on top of her, grinning. He straddled her stomach and leaned down to her face, holding her hands above her head with one of his. With his other, he held Hermione's chin. "My plan worked," he grinned.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "What plan?"

Draco ignored the question and bent down further to kiss her. And Hermione didn't mind one bit.

_XxXxXxXxX_

_So, let me explain my reasoning for Draco being all girly around bugs and Hermione not. Well, I figure that Hermione grew up in a typical home, and judging by how she was in the first two books or so (dressing wise or looks wise), she wouldn't be bothered by bugs. Draco, however, grew up in a home with house elves cleaning everything and he's pureblood--first class. I'm just assuming he didn't grow up playing outside too much and whatnot… y'know?_

_So, anyhooooo, thanks a TON for reading and I hoped you liked it! Why don't you show your appreciation by sending a review and telling me just how much you liked it, yeah? _

_-UbiquitousPhantom-_


	19. S is for Swimming

_**Hey! Thanks a ton to: JackTheMusicPixie, satoz, jenniluz, smaginn, xXxrockablegirlxXx, voldyismyfather, cullen's pet, xLove-Hate-Relationshipx, Michelle Black a.k.a Elle, HP-anime-girl, zutarakid50, **__and __**SnowCharms.**_

_Thank you!_

_Sorry for getting this out so late. My life's been insane lately. Whew._

_**Disclaimer: **__Not mine. Unfortunately._

_**Title: **__S is for Swimming_

_**Summary: **__"Don't you _dare_ dunk me!"_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Word Count: **__479_

_(Thanks to: __**JackTheMusicPixie**__ for giving me the idea for S is for Swimming!)_

_XxXxXxXxX_

"Draco Malfoy! No! Don't you dare--aggghhhh!"

Draco stood outside of the pool, grinning like mad. He was over at some sort of muggle water park. Full Blast, he thought Hermione called it.

Hermione surfaced, gasping for air. "Jacka---" Hermione stopped herself mid-word, remembering there were children around.

Draco just smiled down at her. "Yes dear?"

Hermione glared. "Get down here."

"No."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Draco thought about his reply. If he refused, she'd withhold sex from him. If he agreed… she'd probably with hold sex from him. It was a catch-22 for him.

"Draco…" She said in a very dangerous tone.

He sighed. "Yes, honey."

As he slid into the pool, he heard the two people pass behind him mutter, "He's _whipped_" and "wa-chhh". Face burning, he glided over to his fiancée, and looked at her. "Yes honey?"

Hermione smiled innocently and bade him with her finger to come closer. He did, eyebrows raised expectantly. "Yes?" She nodded and continued the motion until he was leaning down, his ear near her mouth, thinking she had something to tell him.

Suddenly, her hands were on the top of his head and forced him under.

He jerked back up as soon as her hands left his head, coughing and gasping for air. "What the _hell_ was that!?"

"It was a dunk," she said innocently, backing up slowly.

Draco's eye twitched angrily and he stalked forward, mind set on getting Hermione back.

Her eyes widened. "Ohh, no. I dunked you because you threw me in here, okay? It was revenge. Don't you _dare_ dunk me!"

Hermione turned around and ran as best she could in the water, just as Draco lunged for her. Missing, he fell face first into the water. He raised to the surface, gasping for breath and shaking his head, getting the water out of his eyes. Blinking rapidly, he vaguely saw the brunette running away from him, laughing. He narrowed his eyes and set after her, intent on getting revenge.

She stopped shortly after he started after her, gasping for breath.

He pounced on her back, bringing her underwater with him. A huge grin on his face when they both came back up, she turned around and slapped him.

The girl was not Hermione.

The. Girl. Was. Not. Hermione.

Eyes wide, he shook his head, waving his hands widely. "Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to! Sorry!"

To his side, he heard laughing. He turned toward the sound to see Hermione, doubled over. Face burning red, he waded over to her after apologizing to the other girl profusely. She was still laughing and not paying attention when he lifted himself out of the pool and walked behind her.

She was also not paying attention when he pushed her back into the pool.

Draco grinned. Not having sex for the next two weeks was completely worth it.

_XxXxXxXxX_

_So, I personally really like this one. =P _

_It's cute, in my opinion. What do you think?_

_-UbiquitousPhantom-_


	20. T is for Trampoline

_Hola. Welcome to T._

_Thanks a ton toooo: satoz, smaginn, scharlisangel12, CrazyWomanLovesYou, SnowCharms, voldyismyfather, Michelle Black a.k.a Elle, xLove-Hate-Relationshipx, HP-anime-girl, TJ Binks, zutarakid50, xXxrockablegirlxXx, and jenniluz!_

_Also, I would have used one of your guys' suggestions, however I already had this one written up, and I couldn't be bothered to re-write it. Sorry._

_Disclaimer: Am I rich? No. Am I British? I wish. Am I blonde? Yes. One out of three. Looks like the odds aren't in my favor._

_**Title: **__T is for Trampoline._

_**Summary: **__What the hell is a trampoline?_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Word Count: **__462_

_XxXxXxXxX_

Hermione led Draco by the hand to the muggle contraption in her back yard. It was fairly large and round, having some sort of black fabric stretched out between the metal.

"What's that?"

"That, Draco Malfoy, is a trampoline," Hermione said as matter-of-factly.

"What the hell is a trampoline?"

Hermione gestured to the trampoline. "That's a trampoline."

"Oh ha, ha very funny, 'Mione. Seriously. What is it?"

"Here, I'll show you." Hermione dropped Draco's hand, got on the trampoline and started jumping, watching Draco's face. She laughed as it changed from curiosity to elatedness. "Can I try!?" He asked excitedly.

She held up a finger. "One second. Let me show you..." She started jumping harder and when she was at the peak of her highest jump, she did a flip. And another. And another. Front flip, back flip, 360, side twist, you name it, she did it.

She stopped and beckoned Draco up who was shaking from excitement. She got over and sat on the side, watching him text it out. He started slow but was soon jumping as high as he possibly could. "'Mione," he called.

"Yes, Draco?" She grinned.

"We need to get one of these when we marry!"

"Oh?"

"Yes! Now, tell me how to do a flip."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, that's easy. Pull in your knees at the top of your jump and lean forwards."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

He jumped higher and higher and at the peak of his jump, did as Hermione said...

...And landed flat on his face.

Hermione clapped her hand to her mouth, smothering a giggle and quickly went over to Draco who was laying and moaning. "Draco! Are you okay?"

"Mhhphmhmaapggghhh..."

"Ahh, haha, what?"

"I thought you said this was easy..."

"I forgot that most everyone lands on their face the first time or two when attempting a flip..."

Draco flipped over so he was on his back and brought his hand to his nose. "Am I bleeding?"

Hermione looked Draco in the eyes. "Nope. Your perfect face isn't scarred for life."

He rolled his eyes. "Thank God," and pulled Hermione on top of him.

Letting out a shriek and laughing, she fell. "Draco! If my father sees--"

"We'll tell your father to chill out."

"But--"

"Shhh." He held a finger up to her lips and slowly brought his face to hers and kissed her.

She was brought back to the memory of her first kiss with him; the fireworks, the noises...

"Hermione Jane Granger!"

Hermione jolted and pushed herself away from Draco. She waved at the window her mum yelled at her through. "I love you, mum!"

They got off the trampoline, holding hands once more.

"'Mione?"

"Yes, Draco?" She asked, smiling lightly.

"We're not getting a trampoline when we get married."

_XxXxXxXxX_

_And there's T. Yay!_

_Ohh, and in case you guys are curious, this is based off of my first trampoline-jumping experience. YAY FOR NEVER JUMPING ON A TRAMPOLINE AGAIN!_

_Flames will be used to make s'mores for Draco and Hermione. =D_

_-UbiquitousPhantom-_


End file.
